disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
International Events/Fantasmic!
This event ran during September 2018. Fantasmic Mickey, Hercules, Prince Phillip, and Hades were introduced in tandem with this event. On the International version of Tsum Tsum, a new Fantasmic Event is going on! The event lasts until 9/26 11:59 PM PDT! Complete the Event to earn a Skill Ticket, Premium Ticket, and a silver pin! Get the new Meg Tsum from the Event Capsule! Meg will clear a T-shape of Tsums! Event cards will be released according to the following schedule: *Hades version: 9/4 12:00 AM - 9/9 11:59 PM (PDT) *Ursula version: 9/10 12:00 AM - 9/16 11:59 PM (PDT) *Maleficent Dragon version: 9/17 12:00 AM - 9/26 11:59 PM (PDT) Rules: *Defeat the villains! *Use Bubbles and Skills on the villains to damage them! Capsule Points (CP) are given for the damage caused. *Earn bonus Capsule Points (30CP) when the villain's health reaches 0! **The defeated villain will level up. **Defeat a villain at level 7 to earn Premium Tickets and a Skill Ticket. **Defeat all three at level 7 to get a Silver Pin! **You can continue defeating the villains after level 7, to earn more CP. *There are two types villains! **Angry villains will have a chance to earn lots of capsule points! **Villains will only stay angry for 4 minutes. *Help out your friends fight their villains! **Tap the villains floating on the ranking screen to battle the villains! **Earn bonus Capsule Points (80CP) for helping your friends! *Use one of the new Tsums for bonus damage! *Get an Event Capsule Present! **Use your Capsule Points (CP) you earned from your battles to use the Event Capsule! **There are various items plus the new Meg Tsum inside! **Press the Mickey icon in the lower left corner of the card to see the Event Capsule! **When you empty the Capsule Gacha, a new one will appear. **A new Capsule Gacha will also appear when the villain changes. Character Bonus This month's new Tsum Tsums provide extra damage to the villain after the battle. (CP is still given for the total damage caused.) Note that "Bonus CP" (for defeating villains & helping friends) is not boosted by the Character Bonus. Event Cards Hades * Normal Hades: 1 at a time, 1 hit to clear, causes 10 damage each. * Angry Hades: 3 at a time, 1 hit to clear, causes 10 damage each. Ursula * Normal Ursula: 1 at a time, 1 hit to clear, causes 10 damage each. * Angry Ursula: 1 giant Ursula, 3 hits to clear, causes 30 damage each. Maleficent Dragon * Normal Maleficent Dragon: 1 at a time, 1 hit to clear, causes 10 damage each. * Angry Maleficent Dragon: 1 big Maleficent Dragon, 1 hits to clear, causes 10 damage each. (Reappears faster!) Event Capsule Gacha Villain's first Capsule Gacha The first Event Capsule Gacha for Hades, Ursula & Maleficent Dragon contain the following: Cost: 700 CP . (Total cost: 10,500 CP) * Meg x1 * Heart x1 * Heart x1 * Heart x1 * Heart x1 * Hearts x2 * Hearts x3 * +Score Item ticket x1 * +EXP Item ticket x1 * +Time Item ticket x1 * +Bubble Item ticket x1 * Tsum 5>4 Item ticket x1 * Coins x300 * Coins x800 * Coins x1,000 Last Prize: Meg x1 Refilled Capsule Gacha After completing the villain's first Event Capsule Gacha, it will refill with the following until the villain changes: Cost: 700 CP . (Total cost: 10,500 CP) * Heart x1 * Heart x1 * Hearts x3 * Hearts x3 * +Score Item ticket x1 * +Score Item ticket x1 * +EXP Item ticket x1 * +EXP Item ticket x1 * +Time Item ticket x1 * +Time Item ticket x1 * +Bubble Item ticket x1 * Tsum 5>4 Item ticket x1 * Coins x300 * Coins x800 * Coins x1,000 Last Prize: Coins x5,000 Gallery Event Images Fantasmic! event coming soon!.png|Teaser information Fantasmic! HtP.png|How to Play Fantasmic! HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Fantasmic! HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Fantasmic! HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Fantasmic! HtP4.png|How to Play 4 Fantasmic! Hades Start.png|Phase 1 Hades Fantasmic! Hades Lv1.png|Hades Lv1 Fantasmic! Hades Gameplay.png|Hades gameplay Fantasmic! Hades angry.png|Angry Hades Fantasmic! Hades angry gameplay.png|Angry Hades gameplay Fantasmic! Hades Lv 1 defeated.png|Hades Lv1 defeated Fantasmic! Hades clear.png|Hades Lv7 cleared Fantasmic! Hades Capsule Gacha 1.png|Hades Event Capsule Gacha Fantasmic! Hades Capsule Gacha 1 release.png|Event Capsule Gacha Fantasmic! Hades Capsule Gacha 1 Tap! Open!.png|Event Capsule Gacha Fantasmic! Hades Capsule Gacha 1 Last Prize!.png|Last Prize! Fantasmic! Hades Capsule Gacha 2.png|Hades 2nd Event Capsule Gacha Fantasmic! Hades Capsule Gacha 2 Tap! Open!.png|Hades 2nd Event Capsule Gacha Fantasmic! Hades Capsule Gacha 2 Last Prize!.png|Hades 2nd Last Prize! Fantasmic! Ursula Start.png|Phase 2 Ursula Fantasmic! Ursula Lv1.png|Ursula Lv1 Fantasmic! Ursula Gameplay.png|Ursula gameplay Fantasmic! Ursula angry.png|Angry Ursula Fantasmic! Ursula angry gameplay.png|Angry Ursula gameplay Fantasmic! Ursula Lv1 defeated.png|Ursula Lv1 defeated Fantasmic! Ursula clear.png|Ursula Lv7 cleared Fantasmic! MaleficentD Start.png|Phase 3 Maleficent Dragon Fantasmic! MaleficentD Lv1.png|Maleficent Dragon Lv1 Fantasmic! MaleficentD Gameplay.png|Maleficent Dragon gameplay Fantasmic! MaleficentD angry.png|Angry Maleficent Dragon Fantasmic! MaleficentD angry gameplay.png|Angry Maleficent Dragon gameplay Fantasmic! MaleficentD Lv1 defeated.png|Maleficent Dragon Lv1 defeated Fantasmic! MaleficentD clear.png|Maleficent Dragon Lv7 cleared Pins Fantasmic! Clear.png|Fantasmic! Clear Other September Events New Bingo Cards 28 Sep 2018 banner.png|New Bingo cards banner New Bingo Cards 28 Sep 2018.png|New Bingo cards information Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event Category:Fantasmic Event